


Social Call

by Captain_Giggles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gideon Ships It, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Giggles/pseuds/Captain_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Waverider is busted again, leaving the Legends temporarily stranded in another time.<br/>Len is not happy.<br/>Gideon to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Call

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best, but I'm all sad and stuff because of girly things. So I wrote something to make myself less mopey. (And I stopped and bought a Funko Pop! figure of Captain Cold on the way home...)  
> Not beta read. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired and need chocolate.
> 
> I found three different birth dates for Barry Allen so I picked the one from the 1976 DC Calendar.

Len was _not_ happy.

Not only had the Legends’ mission been a complete fuck up (again), but the ship was also busted ( _again_ ). It was no wonder why Rip was always so bitchy. And while there were worse things than being stuck on a beach in _when_ ever the hell it was, Len had things to do in 2016. 

“Hey Snart,” Ray Palmer wandered into the command center, clothed only in a pair of swim trunks with snorkeling gear tucked under one arm. He was obviously going to join the others on the beach while Len sulked around the ship. “Not coming out? Is it too hot for Captain Cold?” Palmer seemed pleased with himself but Len was not impressed. In fact…

“Shouldn’t you be helping Rip fix the ship?” He glared, they’d already been stranded here for three days. He was supposed to be back in Central City by now. Len had very important plans and promises to keep.

“You know how the Captain is about the Waverider, he freaks out every time I touch something, so…” The scientist shrugged, “might as well go have some fun instead. He did promise us a break and since we can’t do anything until the ship is repaired and Gideon finds a lead on Savage, we should relax for once. Besides, the tropics are much better than anything Central City has to offer, right?”

Len’s already icy glare turned arctic. 

“There is something I need to do in Central today. Why did you think I threatened Rip into giving us a break in the first place?”

Palmer gaped for moment, this being his first time hearing that their Captain’s reward for all their hard work recently wasn’t actually his idea or willingly given. Oh well, he still got to spend time off on a beach with a bikini clad Sara and Kendra so he wasn’t complaining. Cold could just sit on the ship and mope about a missed heist or whatever.

Suddenly Gideon’s disembodied head appeared above the main console.

“Mr.Snart, would this event be Barry Allen’s birthday on March 19th, in the year 2016?”

Raymond jumped at the AI’s abrupt appearance, but Len only raised an intrigued brow. Luckily he’d been around the craziness at S.T.A.R. Labs long enough not to question these sorts of things too much.

“Yeah, told the kid I’d be back a few days ago before the mission got screwed. He’s probably freaking out by now.”

Palmer glanced confusedly between the two.

“I took the liberty of informing Barry Allen of the Waverider’s malfunction when the damage occurred. He knows to expect your late arrival.”

Len narrowed his eyes, “You know Barry?”

“Yes. He created me.”

Well that was certainly news. 

“Shall I contact him for you?”

“You can do that?”

“Yes, I—”

“Wait, back up!” Ray interrupted before they could go any further. “You and _The Flash_?!”

“That a problem, _Raymond_?” Len drawled, his head casually rolling to fix the other man with a frosty stare from under a furrowed brow. The sharp edge to his tone hinted at the correct answer.

“I- uh— No! But, um, aren’t you two… you know, nemeses or something?” He stuttered, hands up in a placating gesture.

“Or something.” A head tilt in the opposite direction and a devious smirk, “What? Does the Arrow not kiss his villains?”

“No!” The physicist was flustered and it amused the thief. “I mean, no- er, that is… not usually?” Now that he thought about it, Oliver had some interesting hero/villain dynamics too…

“Shame,” Len’s smirk grew, “Scarlet makes some _compelling arguments_ on the pros of being one of the good guys.”

Ray was a hundred percent sure he didn’t want to know what those ‘ _compelling arguments_ ’ consisted of. Especially if he hoped to ever look his friend in the eyes again.

“Contacting Barry Allen, on March the nineteenth, in the year 2016.” Gideon drew the men’s attention again. 

Ray, ever the scientist, stepped forward. “How can you do that? We’re decades into the future.”

“My consciousness is not limited by time; it spans several centuries at once.” The AI’s head flickered out to be replaced by a mini holographic Barry standing back in… wherever that room was. Probably hidden somewhere in the labs. Obviously he and Len had much to talk about when the Legend next returned home. “Barry Allen has been successfully contacted.”

“Len!” Barry’s voice came through perfectly clear despite the time difference, and wow, that was weird. His little hologram turned and caught sight of the beach ready scientist, “oh, and um, Ray? Hi.”

“Hey Barry… um, happy birthday?” He fidgeted awkwardly and took a step back toward the door. “I’m just going to give you guys some privacy.” He turned to leave, feeling like an intruder. Ray had never seen Snart so relaxed. The moment Barry’s image and voice appeared, it was like Cold thawed out, all the tension that had built up since they became stranded melting away. 

Gideon automatically shut the door behind him, but not before Ray caught sight of the small smile that softened Len’s features as he listened to Barry ramble on about the party his friends back home had thrown him. It occurred to him that none of the other Legends, expect maybe Heatwave, knew Leonard Snart at all. But that was something to consider later. For now Ray was ready to start enjoying his mini vacation. 

\---

A few hours later, Rip Hunter stalked through his time ship, face hidden behind a tablet as he continued to go over some specs. He was pretty sure he found the problem but needed to consult with Gideon. Distracted as he was, he didn’t notice the way was still shut and walked straight into the thick metal door. His tablet clattered to the ground as he stumbled several steps back, rubbing his abused forehead.

“What the—? Who closed this door? Gideon! Open up!”

The Legends, returning from their day spent on the beach, stood by and watched their Captain bang insistently on the door. 

“Gideon! _Gideon_?”

“Oh man, are those two still talking?” Ray laughed, “I hope Gideon can’t run out of minutes.”

Rip turned to him, confusion written clearly across his face. “What— ,” his eyes scanned the gathered crowd and narrowed, “ _Where_ is Mr.Snart?”

“He’s talking to Barry, it’s his birthday. Gideon called him.” Ray shrugged and tried to shake some water from his ears. The others, excluding Mick, exchanged curious glances.

“Snart is using an _advanced artificial intelligence_ aboard a _time ship_ in order to make a _social call_?!” Rip whirled around and renewed his pounding on the door, demanding that Snart or Gideon hang up and open the door immediately. 

\---

Inside the room, Barry paused his story about Central’s latest meta. “Len, what’s that noise?”

Len kicked back in his chair and smirked, “Just ignore it, Scarlet. You were saying…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gideon. There is so much potential there.  
> Headcanon for this fic is that once Len and Barry find out they can keep in contact through Gideon, they behave like teenage girls and hog the AI, blocking everyone else out of the room for privacy. They probably have some pretty interesting holographic phone sex too. Gideon is cool with it.
> 
> I don't like Rip Hunter very much (at least not yet?), but I don't hate his character or anything. I just enjoy humor at his expense.


End file.
